


Мина

by Niellon



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellon/pseuds/Niellon
Summary: Вдохновлено трейлером одноименного фильма с Арми. Сам фильм был просмотрен позднее и отношение к тексту имеет косвенное. Достоверность описания мины кинематографично-литературная и почти наверняка лежит далеко от реальности.





	Мина

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено трейлером одноименного фильма с Арми. Сам фильм был просмотрен позднее и отношение к тексту имеет косвенное. Достоверность описания мины кинематографично-литературная и почти наверняка лежит далеко от реальности.

_Так велико желание всего_

_живущего преодолеть границы,_

_распространиться ввысь и в ширину,_

_что, стоит только выглянуть светилу,_

_какому ни на есть, и в тот же миг_

_окрестности становятся добычей_

_не нас самих, но устремлений наших._

 

_Иосиф Бродский_

 

У Ильи нет привычки просить о помощи. Он слишком долго работал один, и даже его тыл из связных и координаторов меняли, как реактив в кювете. Его страна с красным, железным сердцем тянула цепи через весь земной шар, и за пределы с недавних пор тоже. «Восток» пробрался на изнанку неба, приблизив к звёздам советского космонавта, Илья это помнил: апрель, 61-ый, и он в Нью-Йорке, и город взрывается новостями. Он у подножья треугольной скребницы неба с громким названием «Флэтайрон-билдинг», и продавцы печатных киосков на авеню не могут отбиться от покупателей. От «Нью-Йорк Таймс» и до «Нью-Йорк Джорнел», все заголовки о «человеке в космосе». В такие минуты Илья отчётливо понимает, что горд родиться в своей стране, что смена кадров в его переменном штате не более чем нужда. Машина не может ехать на запчастях, неподходящих её модели, она ломает их, в удачном случае — гнёт. А случай нередкий, когда контроля обманчиво мало, ну а вокруг — «соблазны капитализма».

У Ильи нет констант, кроме приказов из управления под лозунгом «СССР — оплот мира». Есть мать в Москве и есть дело разведчика. И вот теперь участие в «АНКЛ».

Миссия в Риме делает их союзниками с беглянкой-немкой и франтом-американцем. Они не друзья и даже не сразу коллеги — это случается уже в Стамбуле. Потом в Харбине и Сан-Хуане, и вот сейчас, в окрестностях Зальцбурга. Илья понимает, что они — команда, и что в их тройке становится много личного. Он понимает это в Пуэрто-Рико, когда Ковбой его опять спасает. И когда Габи спасает их обоих, возможно, впервые тогда застрелив человека. Но окончательно всё становится очевидным, когда и Соло, и Габи сидят с ним в госпитале, куда Илья попадает, прикрыв Наполеону спину. Они много шутят про мстительных женщин, на что у Габи закатываются глаза. Ковбой говорит же, иронично и честно, что его смерть носит платье и дерринджер. Габи вставляет, что и его ребёнка. Соло смеётся. А вот Илья, засыпая под капельницей, устало думает, что он за них бы умер, как умер бы за родную страну. И хорошо, что мысль не находит последствий или хотя бы какого-то продолжения, Илья понятия не имеет, что с этим делать, кроме как рьяно просить Олега его отозвать. В работе разведчика существуют вещи, которые стоит ампутировать сразу, а он упустил этот момент тогда, когда вернулся спасать Ковбоя от дяди Руди.

И вот он, Зальцбург, гектары леса и минное поле, оставшееся со времён войны, руины деревни над бетонным бункером, где создаётся биооружие. План прост и длится два с лишним месяца, Наполеон им добыл контакт. Илья узнал подробно структуру базы, Габи опять удачно втёрлась в доверие. Они даже нашли доказательства продажи оружия. Вышло не гладко, конечно, Габи успели раскрыть, Наполеона — как следует попытать. Это всё стало слишком дурной традицией, все их условные роли в команде, и Илья рад был бы их сменить, но он не пишет для них сценарии. Даже легенды в общем немного схожи, Габи их ласточка, Наполеон — информатор, ну а Илья отлично справляется с тем, что именуется «полевой работой». И всё в порядке, и всё как всегда, пусть есть урон, но добро побеждает. Габи в больнице, и всё же врачи уверены, она поправится — лёгкое сотрясение. Два перелома, прогноз костыля на месяц, зато живая и такая же бойкая. Ковбой лишился около литра крови, но на финальную зачистку вызвался — бледнее обычного, зато взамен острословнее, и даже Уэйверли не возражал. Опыт ведения дел с «лучшим из ЦРУ» его привёл к очевидному выводу: тысячи лет существует в их странном мире язык человеческого общения, но не найдётся в нём суммы слов, которые остановят Соло.

Илья был против, но возражать не стал — Ковбоя могло отправить его начальство. Не только Илья получает приказы сверху, не только он шлёт отчёты с их миссий. И если вдруг на карте всплывает формула, чертёж или секретный шифр, способный вывести страну-обладателя на верх таблицы в гонке вооружений, то США в стороне не стоит. Всё как с тем диском броского цвета циана, сожжённым ими на крыше «Плазы», от дела к делу одно и то же, им не дают забыть о своей принадлежности. И тем сложнее: не объяснишь Ковбою, что просьба остаться продиктована не корыстью, но даже мысль об этом позорно неправильная. Илья и не пробует — ни объяснять, ни препятствовать, и они едут до бункера вместе. Всё там обыскивают, находят по мелочам — два образца, дневники учёных, лабораторную белую кошку. Илья улыбается одними глазами, когда Ковбой выходит с ней на руках, Соло есть Соло — не пройдёт мимо женщины, тем более с именем «Леди».

Это задание должно закончиться хорошо, ведь все трофеи сфотографированы на «Минокс», поделены надвое, никто не в обиде и можно смело возвращаться домой. Точнее, в одну из безликих конспиративных квартир, где нет свидетельств о личностях постояльцев, но повсеместно — Наполеон. Пиджак на спинке стула, разноцветные галстуки, все многочисленные флаконы в ванной — одеколон, лосьоны и бриолин. Газеты на столике, пластинка с джазом, брошюры театров, музеев и выставок. Делить квартиру с ним иногда утомительно, он может выйти, исчезнуть на время, однако всегда оставляет присутствие. С Габи не так. Её будто нет — только очки на коридорной тумбе, пара серёжек и где-нибудь туфли. Миниатюрная и хочет казаться меньше, себя сужает до лаконичных деталей. Илья давно выучил их привычки, он ведь шпион, и это стандартное наблюдение. Он знает, что Габи плохо спит и потому может выпить на ночь. Что Соло держит всегда под подушкой браунинг. Что лучше в ванную его пускать последним, иначе он там застрянет на час. За несколько месяцев Илья узнал их так, как никогда и никого из агентов. За исключением одного задания, где он полгода следил за своим (финал был плох — статья «преклонение перед Западом» и окончание жизни в Гудзоне).

Илья предлагает осмотреть окрестности — кто знает, вдруг что-то пытались вынести, он слишком привык выкладываться на сто, Ковбой зовёт это «синдромом отличника». Они разделяются: Наполеон и Леди обходят разрушенную деревню, Илья берёт на себя периметр. Издалека он наблюдает за ними, чёрной фигурой и белой кошкой. Животные любят Ковбоя, и кошки особенно — хотя бы та пантера в турецкой клетке. Соло ей бросили на растерзание, Илья нашёл его с ней в обнимку. Секрет был в том, конечно, что Габи узнала о планах раньше, ввиду чего пантера обнаружилась сытой. Но суть не менялась: животные к Соло тянулись. Он был, должно быть, намного лучше того, кого старательно демонстрировал, и Леди стала очередным доказательством. Соло поглаживает её, неспешно оглядываясь вокруг и время от времени делая снимки местности. Илья наблюдает за ним, уставшим, хромающим, держащимся на оптимизме и анальгетиках. И думает о многом, особенно о константах, о долге и партбилете в кармане.

А спустя шаг под его ногой что-то щёлкает, и он, узнав звук, застывает.

Это случилось в 46-ом году, Илья с товарищами копал картошку — поля Подмосковья под синью неба, остаток августа, жара и юность. Время шло к вечеру, они рванули купаться подальше от коллективных хозяйств. Илья отлично помнил путь через лес и поиски спуска к воде. И этот щелчок пехотной мины-лягушки. Он синяками отделался, товарища — хоронили.

Илье давно уже не пятнадцать, и эта мина у него не первая, но он ни разу не попадался сам. Он не шевелится и восстанавливает дыхание. Пальцы трясутся, пейзаж плывёт, словно в очках с максимальным минусом. Илья шумно дышит и пытается успокоиться, в ушах набатом бьёт собственный пульс.

Голос Ковбоя доносится очень глухо, как будто бы между ними преграда. Это не предубеждения и даже не Занавес, они постоянны, а это — нет.

Илья никогда не привыкнет к своим припадкам, как и к тому, что он — не один.

— Ты что застыл там, Угроза? Грибы собираешь? Я огорчу тебя, мы едим в ресторане.

Он — чёрная тень с белым просветом в центре, вокруг буйство зелени, земля оттенка маренго. Илья стоит перед ним недвижимым монолитом. Меж ними сотня шагов, и Соло их сокращает.

— Я ничего не нашёл, — он всё продолжает, беспечно двигаясь Илье навстречу. Ветер играет тёмными кудрями, на руках Леди, форма в пыли. — Ты, видимо, тоже, поэтому я предлагаю...

— Замри, — резко обрывает его Илья, вскинув одну руку ладонью вверх. — Стой. Соло. Не подходи.

Ковбой действительно останавливается: звучит доходчиво, если позвать его по фамилии. «Ковбой» — постоянно, однако «Соло» по случаю. Чаще по злости, а иногда вот так, когда не слышит или не хочет слышать. «Наполеоном» Илья его не звал. Ещё ни разу в прямом обращении.

В глазах у Соло непонимание, брови чуть вскинуты, на лбу морщинка. Он смотрит с вопросом: Илья фокусируется, и всё сужается до одной точки. Это Ковбой, и идут секунды, прежде чем он, наконец, догадывается. Лицо меняется, брови сводятся к переносице, уголок рта рисует кривую линию. Он бегло водит взглядом, будто бы ищет подсказку. И возвращается им к Илье.

Илья же в мыслях перебирает предметы, которые у него с собой: два пистолета, комплект жучков, один радиометр и сумка с бумагами. И рядом ни камня, ни балки, ни веток — совсем ничего хоть сколько-то схожей массы. Он смотрит на Соло, старательно пряча беспомощность. Так глупо попался, но кто застрахован?

— Да, сложно, — вслух рассуждает Ковбой, и интонации у него невесёлые. Он редко такой, обычно бодрый и ироничный, в броне из юмора и колких насмешек, при этом неважно, говорит ли с Ильёй или проводит часы в пыточном кресле. Илья не делает из этого выводов, он всё пытается обуздать припадок. Костяшки белеют, в ладонь впиваются ногти. Его бьёт дрожью, глаза стекленеют.

Опыт работы у Ильи — треть жизни, он может сломать пополам человека, оторвать бампер, швырнуть мотоцикл, догнать разгоняющийся «дэ-ка-вэ». Но даже он не быстрее пехотной мины. Чуть приподнимет ногу и сразу же подорвётся.

— Послушай, Угроза, — произносит Ковбой, и в его голосе натянутое спокойствие, — ты доверяешь мне?

А ведь об этом не спрашивают, по крайней мере, не в их профессии. Илья вновь смотрит, и его взгляд тяжёлый. Так уже было за миг до выстрела, когда Ковбой ему вернул «Победу». Ответ всё тот же — конечно, нет. Но «нет», потому что «не должен».

— А вот придётся, — Соло бросает сумку и бережно опускает Леди. Та остаётся, а он — уходит. И возвращается с куском стены.

С Ковбоем, прячущимся в своих костюмах, легко забыть, сколько в нём скрытой силы. Он шире в плечах, в хорошей физической форме и тренируется явно не для того, чтобы пиджак итальянского модельера выгодно смотрелся на выходах в свет. Поэтому глыбу весом примерно с Илью он и хромой может нести уверенно.

Он огибает удивлённую Леди, идя на выручку агенту чужой страны.

— Ковбой, — снова бросает Илья, и он как обухом по голове ударенный: смотрит на то, как напарник шагает по минному полю, словно обходит на тротуаре лужи. Связки подводят Илью, он продолжает сипло, — ты подорвёшься. Не надо, стой.

А он улыбается, этот несносный американец, и только пристальнее глядит под ноги.

— Не тот это случай, мой дорогой Угроза, когда вперёд пропускают даму. Леди и так досталось, — Соло на середине, — будь снисходительнее к жертвам опытов.

Илья не знает, о ком последнее — о кошке или всё-таки о Ковбое, но он не может ничего сказать, бессильно смотря на разделяющую их дистанцию. Он клянёт всё, свою оплошность, немецкие мины, всю эту миссию и невозможного Соло. Тот будто в нарды уселся играть со смертью под колпаком своей фаворитки-фортуны, отчаянно бесстрашный и опрометчивый. Совсем безнадёжный шпион.

Илья не дышит, когда Ковбой спотыкается. Он почти падает, почти роняет глыбу, ему тяжело: в лице как есть досада, на миг мелькнувшая под улыбкой. Илье даже кажется, что его сердце замедлилось до каждого шага Соло, что пульс совпал с сокращением расстояния.

У Ильи нет привычки просить о помощи, и здесь всё верно — он не просил. Но Соло рядом: Илья не единственный, кто изучал его и Габи всё это время. Наполеон знает: Илья встаёт раньше всех, съедает всё до последней крошки, в квартире старается ходить без обуви. Конечно, знает, и знает не только это. И вот он в шаге, и ставит груз на мину, устало падая на подогнувшиеся колени. Бледный и мокрый, чёлка свернулась в кольца, в них пыль с кусочками кирпичной крошки. Глаза пронзительно, неестественно голубые, как подмосковное небо, а в левом — крапинка. Илья моргает. Он разжимает кулак, пальцы предательски нервно трясутся.

— Ну, вот, — возвещает бодро Ковбой, и двигает глыбу поближе к ноге, именно так, чтобы Илья сошёл и мина не сдетонировала. — Полдела есть, но расслабляться рано.

Илья с ним согласен. Тут раз на раз не приходится, и даже сапёры не предложат альтернативы. Соло встаёт перед ним, морщась от боли и напряжения, и смотрит открыто, и дышит ртом.

— Спасибо, Ковбой, — бросает ему Илья, и благодарность обжигающе искренняя. — Спасибо, правда. Ну а теперь давай возвращайся.

Соло ведёт бровью и весело улыбается. Такие эмоции исправляются лишь затрещинами, о чём он прекрасно осведомлён, как и о том, что на этот раз он ничего за них не получит. Протест Ильи снова кипит во взгляде: ум, честь и совесть эпохи подобному не учили. Нет, не терпению, но чужим агентам, готовым делить удачу.

— Даже не думай, — цедит Илья, — Соло. Хватит дурить, _blyad’_. А если взорвёмся?

«Утонем», «сгорим», «задохнёмся», — варианты пёстрые, будто палитра фовиста, а всё одно — Ковбой его не бросает.

Соло чуть щурится из-за света солнца, просачивающегося через кроны деревьев. Он никуда не уходит, он тянет руку в обрезанной чёрной перчатке.

— Так, что, доверяешь? — он повторяет вопрос, и Илья хочет его ударить. Толкнуть, отбросить как можно дальше и от себя, и от треклятой мины. Он яростно думает, что Ковбой безрассудный и что его досье ему не подходит. В нём нет альтруизма с патологической жертвенностью, большого сердца и остального, что плохо ладит с репутацией негодяя.

Он думает — и берёт Соло за руку.

А после делает шаг вперёд.


End file.
